


Тварь (The Creature)

by Manokanaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Language, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Однажды их корабль сбился с курса, а на борту оказалось оно. Совершенно чуждое и опасное. Тварь.
It happened when their ship lost its course. That thing just sneaked on board, totally alien and dangerous - The Creature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTFC-2014.

**Тварь.**

 

Руки Ниала замерли над чистой страницей журнала, и он ещё раз задумался о том, действительно ли ему хотелось сделать эту запись. В сущности глупая и в высшей степени не безопасная привычка − время от времени вести дневник.   
Зачем?  
Как-то он попробовал перечитывать свои архивы − ученические заметки, сокровенные мысли подростка, тревоги первой любви, радости отцовства, взрослые амбиции и обиды.  
Глупость.  
Вероятно, отчасти дело было в профессиональной привычке. Ведение бортового журнала помогало Ниалу разложить всё по полочкам, сделать какие-то выводы, разобраться в себе.  
Последнее сейчас было бы очень кстати, потому что иногда ему казалось, что он лишился разума.  
Шелу откинулся в кресле и задумался, кончик хвоста медленно ходил из стороны в сторону.  
Последние ганы перевернули его жизнь с ног на голову.  
А началось всё с банальности − взятки.  
Он понял это сразу. Ниал просто не мог придумать другого оправдания тому, что деливший с ним род Лирда, в высшей степени рассудительный и мудрый шелу, один из членов Верховного Совета, распорядился закупить корабли класса "Кохтар", не прошедшие достаточно длительного тестирования на маршрутах внутри системы.  
Старенький "Летун", которым Ниал командовал добрых три сина, конечно был невелик и потрепан, но представлялся надежным, в отличие от красивого и большого корабля, втянувшего их всех в необыкновенную историю, которая могла бы стоить им всем жизни.  
А многим и стоила.

 

Ниал хорошо помнил, как испугался тогда.   
Себе он мог в этом признаться.   
Он ждал новостей от группы, только что вернувшейся с вылазки, − у них там что-то произошло − когда прогремел взрыв.  
И ещё один.   
И ещё.  
Они чудом остались живы. Ниал Хаали до сих пор не совсем понимал, как им удалось справиться с пожаром так оперативно − он отдавал распоряжения на автомате, повинуясь своему чутью, и оно не подвело его − техники изолировали поврежденные и разгерметизированные отсеки, а воины сумели потушить огонь.  
Как их командир, Хаали старался быть везде, но когда он направился к шлюзу со шлюпками, сильно пострадавшему от взрывов, один из его помощников, Симио, схватил Ниала за руку, чтобы удержать.  
− Там… тварь, − твердо произнес он, объясняя своё поведение.  
Именно так Хаали впервые услышал о существе, проникшем на борт его корабля.  
А потом он увидел то, что оно сделало.  
Увидел трупы.  
Он наклонился к одному из погибших и посмотрел на страшную рану, пересекающую горло воина, совсем ещё мальчишки. Глубокая, четкая и поразительно ровная. Какие когти могли сотворить такое?  
− Неужели это гуры? − прошептал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
− Это не гуры, − сзади выросла долговязая фигура доктора Сиркаса Шаалисаа, главного научного сотрудника на их корабле.  
Ниал Хаали непонимающе уставился на собеседника, а тот как-то странно глянул на Симио, затем тяжело вздохнул, его красивые уши дернулись, но Ниалу не удалось понять причину.  
− Пока ты был занят с техниками, друг, обсуждая слишком резкий выход из тонкого измерения, я попытался убедить нашего первого над гуратами, Таху, в том, что он должен повременить со спуском на планету, потому что мои техники не были уверены, что это Ашута. Но ты же знаешь Таху. Убедить в чем-то этого вояку для кого-то вроде меня невозможно, не вышло даже у Симио, хотя они не раз делили поле битвы. Так вот, это не Ашута, здесь нет гуров, и я не знаю, что за существо могло нанести такие раны. Посмотри сюда.  
Доктор указал на другого мертвого воина. На трупе почти не было крови, однако посреди лба зияла маленькая смертоносная дырочка.  
− Его убил выстрел, − шокировано констатировал Ниал.  
− Да, − подтвердил Сиркас.  
− Где этот глупец Таха?! − в бешенстве вскричал Хаали. Доктор лишь кивнул в сторону − тело первого над гуратами лежало на столе операционной, он был мертв. Ниал не верил свои глазам − он собирался отругать Таху за неподчинение, но теперь его друг, а они познакомились ещё в детстве, не мог ему ответить.  
Ниал Хаали пользовался славой опытного командира, но сейчас совершенно растерялся.  
− Что это за планета? − наконец спросил он.  
− Никто не знает, друг мой, − печально улыбнулся доктор. − Но мы потеряли здесь почти три десятка жизней и потеряем ещё − те трое живы, но в их телах застряли осколки металла от оружия жителей этого мира. Двое, скорее всего, погибнут, если я не вытащу их, но я боюсь делать это без сканирования, а сканер поврежден.

 

К тому моменту как техники полностью восстановили навигационную систему, Ниал Хаали более менее понял, что произошло.  
Они направлялись на Ашуту − отдаленную планету давно известную шелу. Руда, добываемая ими в этом пустынном мире, по прочности не имела равных − именно из нее строились корабли для полетов.   
Уже много поколений минуло с тех пор, как на Ашуте было заложено поселение, но никто не жил здесь постоянно − старатели, ученые и воины трудились за высокую плату в этом пустынном мире, пока их не сменяли другие.  
Корабль Ниала, "Феса", был слишком мал для грузового, их задача заключалась в том, чтобы забрать новые образцы породы, да вразумить гуров, представлявших главную опасность на Ашуте.  
Гуры являлись доминирующей формой жизни на планете. Страшные, свирепые, сильные и отчасти разумные эти существа ревностно оберегали свою территорию. Кроме того, они были хищниками, а поселенцы представляли собой заманчивый кусок в этом суровом мире. Периодически гуры подбирались слишком близко, и их требовалось отогнать.  
Но "Феса" так и не добрался до Ашуты.  
Выход из тонкого измерения был слишком резким − это могло просто раздавить корабль − поэтому командир Хаали поспешил к техникам, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Он хотел поскорее закончить первую миссию на новом корабле, тем более что с ним здесь находился его младший сын − отец Ниала настаивал на том, что мальчику пора совершить первый полет на машине военного флота.  
Вероятно, поэтому командир не стал отговаривать своего старого друга Таха, предложившего начать вылазку, пока корабль приводят в порядок. Таха мог быть резким, но на поле боя он показал себя как хладнокровный и мудрый предводитель. Ниал никогда не сомневался в нем.  
Если бы тогда Хаали знал, что причиной резкого выхода из прыжка стал роковой сбой в системе навигации, закинувший "Фесу" в неизвестный участок космоса, ничего этого не произошло бы. Такой поворот событий просто не пришел никому в голову − подобное случалось во времена пилигримов, но уже давно считалось невозможным.   
Все подробности спуска на таинственную планету открылись много позже. В первые дни они поняли лишь то, что гураты вступили там в жестокое столкновение с какими-то тварями, и, сами того не ведая, доставили их на "Фесу".  
Будь это гуры, они тотчас бы начали кровавую вакханалию, но неизвестные создания оказались опаснее − каким-то образом они устроили несколько взрывов, чудом не уничтоживших корабль полностью, но возымевших неожиданный эффект − "Фесу" бросило в прыжок, после чего система навигации приказала долго жить, и восстановили её только через два дня полета вслепую.  
Увы, им так и не удалось узнать, где побывал их корабль − сбой уничтожил все записи судового журнала, однако теперь они снова вернулись в известную им часть вселенной, хотя их и забросило далеко от дома.  
Ниал Хаали боялся уходить в тонкое измерение, поэтому, врубив обычные двигатели на полную мощность, корабль двинулся курсом на их родную систему − путешествие обещало быть сравнительно долгим, но зато куда более безопасным.  
Всё это время Хаали приходилось откладывать решение проблемы проникших на борт тварей − их так и не удалось убить, но получилось изолировать в небольшом отсеке одной из раздевалок рядом со шлюзом для шлюпок.  
Не находись они в космосе, можно было бы просто сжечь их, пойманных в ловушку, но обстоятельства диктовали свои условия − уничтожить тварей без контакта с ними никак не получалось. К сожалению, Ниал не знал, сколько их и насколько они опасны, поэтому просто не выпускал из отсека в надежде на то, что твари ослабеют от голода и ран. 

 

На третий день из запечатанного сектора корабля раздался ужасающий крик ярости и боли. Хаали решил, что пора действовать.   
Он понимал, что, возможно, спешит, но Симио застал его сына, Ниаси, рядом с запечатанным отсеком. Наверняка неугомонный мальчишка хотел посмотреть на тварей и каким-то образом сумел подобраться поближе, минуя охрану.  
Следом за Симио и мальчиком в кабинет командира вошел доктор Шаалисаа в сопровождении Китши − одного из оставшихся в живых после вылазки гуратов. Рука юноши была забинтована − там до сих пор находился осколок оружия тварей, но молодой и сильный Китша вполне резво передвигался, получая каждый день инъекции обезболивающего и очищающего препаратов. Сиркас надеялся, что сможет извлечь злополучный металл на ближайшей базе флота.  
− Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, Ниал, − начал доктор.  
− Это не может подождать? − уши Хаали раздраженно дернулись. Его друг отрицательно покачал головой в ответ. − Тогда дай мне несколько мгновений.  
− С тобой мы потом поговорим, − Ниал смерил сына, как он надеялся, очень строгим взглядом, после чего подозвал Симио и велел ему, собрать штурмовую группу для того, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с засевшими на его корабле чужаками.  
− Отец! − неожиданно крикнул обычно тихий Ниаси.   
Командир даже опешил от неожиданности. Все в комнате удивленно уставились на его сына, понимая, что мальчик мог прервать своего родителя только по очень серьёзной причине.  
− Не надо его убивать! Он не плохой! − выпалил Ниаси.  
− Что? − переспросил командир, в его голову начали закрадываться подозрения.  
− Этот чужак, он не плохой, − уже тише повторил ребенок. Видно было, что он очень боялся перечить отцу, но что-то не позволяло ему молчать.  
− Говори, − в голосе Хаали отчетливо слышались шипение и рык − так всегда звучал шелу, к которому лучше не приближаться.  
Мальчик замялся.  
− Я был рядом со шлюпками, когда начались взрывы, − наконец произнес он. − Хотел посмотреть на вернувшихся гуратов. И потом… когда вокруг всё загорелось, я побежал со всеми, но отстал немного и свернул в другой проход, а там был чужак.  
Хаали похолодел при мысли, что его дитя, его маленький сын столкнулся с беспощадной тварью лицом к лицу, в этот момент жажда убийства почти ослепила и оглушила его.  
− Сперва он наставил на меня своё оружие − оно похоже на наши плазмо-трубки − но потом что-то крикнул раздраженно и махнул мне рукой, чтобы я проходил. Вдруг − опять взрыв и сверху на меня упала большая балка. Меня бы убило, если бы чужак не схватил меня рукой и не швырнул в сторону.  
− О боги! − Ниал приблизился к сыну и обнял его. − Почему ты молчал всё это время?  
− Я боялся, что ты будешь сердиться, − ответил мальчик.  
− За что?! За то, что мой сын жив?! − командир поцеловал глупого мальчишку в макушку.  
− Нет, из-за этого ты мог расстроиться, − мальчик втянул воздух. − Я снова ходил туда… и я носил ему еду.  
В комнате повисло напряженное молчание.  
− Ты с ума сошел?! − наконец закричал Хаали.  
Мальчик резко высвободился из рук отца и посмотрел на него как-то иначе − твердо, решительно, по-взрослому.  
− Он спас мне жизнь, я был обязан помочь ему! Он вовсе не злой и не страшный!   
− Чем ты кормишь его, малыш? − вмешался в разговор доктор, пользуясь тем, что их командир явно лишился дара речи.  
− Я не знал, что он ест, поэтому дал ему немного жареного мяса с кухни и воды, вроде подошло, − ответил мальчик немного подозрительно, но посмотрел на Сиркаса, как на обретенного союзника.  
Наверное, именно в тот момент Ниал понял, что от засевшей на его корабле твари так просто избавиться не удастся. Сиркас Шаалисаа принял сторону Ниаси, но у доктора были куда более серьезные мотивации, с которыми Хаали, увы, не мог не согласиться.  
Они столкнулись с неизвестной формой жизни, судя по всему, в полной мере обладающей разумом, а таких было очень мало. Их раса исследовала достаточно большой участок вселенной, но лишь пять видов, включая самих шелу, можно было назвать разумными.  
Окончательно пересмотреть свои намерения заставил Ниала рассказ Китшы. Молодой воин потерял многих товарищей, поэтому он долго не решался открыть правду, однако юноша всегда гордился своей честностью и всё же доверился доктору Шаалисаа.   
Тогда на планете Таха сразу заподозрил неладное − местность была пустынной, как на Ашуте, но не такой гористой, кроме того, им попадались странные строения. Первый уже хотел увести отряд обратно, когда они наткнулись на большие машины, куда в спешке садились странные существа, в принципе похожие на шелу, много было маленьких и юрких, скорее всего, детенышей. Откуда-то справа приближались крики и стрекотание, и вскоре оттуда появились ещё создания − они вели себя враждебно. Тогда-то в руку Китше и попал кусочек металла. Гураты открыли ответный огонь − кого перебили, а кто спасся бегством. Таха приказал отступать, но несколько шелу, охваченные жаром битвы и испуганные, понеслись с криками на существ у машин и напали на них, хотя те были безоружны. Раздались пронзительные крики тварей, и гураты наконец встретили серьезного противника − очевидно, это были какие-то стражи, одетые в зеленовато-коричневую светлую форму. Эти чужие воины отвлекли внимание гуратов на себя, чтобы остальные существа могли сесть в машины и уехать. Как только последняя машина ушла достаточно далеко, начался настоящий ад. Охота. Но кто был охотником, а кто жертвой, Китша так и не понял. В суматохе они думали, что перебили всех, и вызвали шлюпку для эвакуации.  
Тем не менее, он готов был подтвердить, что именно они гураты первыми начали стрелять по этой группе мирных существ.

 

От старого плана пришлось отказаться, но Ниалу категорически не нравился новый, придуманный доктором Шаалисаа и Ниаси, чтобы вытащить тварь из её убежища и уговорить её сдаться. Он согласился лишь после того, как один их первых упрекнул его в том, что в Хаали говорит не командир, а отец. Эти слова были правдивы − разумом он понимал, что это единственная возможность.  
Впрочем, он всё равно отказал бы им, не будь в стене коридора вмонтированного энергобарьера, тогда ему даже в голову не пришло, что тот может и не сработать с оружием чужака.  
Его сын, доктор и Симио ждали в избранном ими месте, рядом на полу лежало оружие.   
Воины под командованием самого Хаали засели за поворотом, внимательно следя за отважной троицей с помощью мониторов.  
Дверь отсека с пленниками по приказу командира незадолго до этого разблокировали.  
Наконец солдаты увидели тварь на одном из мониторов, всего одну, − сперва она следила за посланцами шелу из-за угла, потом настороженно направилась навстречу.  
Ниаси улыбнулся чужаку и приветственно помахал, предлагая подойти ближе, потом он указал на оружие, лежащее на полу, и, как они надеялись, ясно жестами пояснил, что отказывается от него.  
Сиркас в свою очередь направил палец на маленький предмет, находящийся в нескольких шагах от ног твари. Это была их надежда − самый обыкновенный переводчик, созданный, чтобы шелу разных племен могли понять друг друга, даже не зная общего наречия. Прибор улавливал импульсы мозга и в теории мог работать не только с их видом.  
Доктор приложил руку к виску, как бы укрепляя кругляш, а потом сделал вид, что говорит, и закивал, разыгрывая понимание.  
Существо недолго колебалось, но наконец взяло переводчик и налепило себе на висок.  
− Ты меня понимаешь? − спросил Сиркас.  
Существо кивнуло.  
− Мы не хотим больше смертей. Если ты опустишь своё оружие и сдашься, никто не причинит тебе вреда − таково наше предложение.  
Хаали и его солдаты завернули в коридор так, чтобы тварь их видела − всё честно.  
Они были готовы к любому развитию событий, но существо положило оружие и медленно подняло руки над головой − как рассудил Ниал, этот жест был совершенно универсален.  
Доктор незаметно снял барьер и, держа Ниаси за руку, приблизился к чужаку, протягивая ему второй кругляш.  
− Этим попробуем перевести твою речь.  
Хаали подошел к ним.  
Теперь наконец появилась возможность рассмотреть существо.  
Странное, но не страшное, и удивительно похожее общим силуэтом на шелу. Чужак был чуть ниже Ниала, рост которого считался средним для его расы, телосложение почти такое же, по крайней мере, если разница и была, её скрывала одежда. В отличие от шелу хвост у существа отсутствовал, и оно было совершенно лишено шерсти за исключением черных полосок над глазами, в которых Хаали узнал брови. Ниал против воли засмотрелся на эти чуждые глаза − необычные, белые с черным, обрамленные какими-то поразительными черными ресницами − густыми и длинными. Уши твари находились значительно ниже, чем у шелу, и были другой формы. Забавные. Нос − узковат и длинноват на вкус Хаали, рот − маленький, губы − слишком полные. Ниал с удивлением обнаружил, что рассматривает создание скорее как другого шелу, чем как животное.  
Его подчиненные потихоньку окружали тварь, заметив это, чужак напрягся.  
− Стап, − рявкнуло существо в целом приятным низким голосом.  
Приборчик на его левом виске выдал:  
− Стой.  
Сиркас посмотрел на Хаали, и тот жестом велел своим солдатам отойти подальше.  
− У нас есть раненые из твоего оружия, мне нужна твоя помощь, − медленно произнес доктор. Тварь кивнула, но в следующее мгновение кулаки существа сжались, а лицо исказилось эмоцией, в которой Ниал легко узнал боль. Он проследил за взглядом чужака –солдаты шелу выносили из разблокированного отсека тело второй твари. Хаали незаметно сжал рукоять меча, но создание сумело побороть себя и снова посмотрело на Шаалисаа.  
− Я помогу, − произнесла тварь через переводчик, и их процессия, возглавляемая Сиркасом, направилась в научный блок, сопровождаемая шокированными взглядами экипажа "Фесы".

 

Существо не солгало − оно действительно помогло, кое-как объяснившись с доктором, и уверив того, что никаких ловушек осколки-заряды, называемые буллетами, не содержали. Их просто нужно было вытащить, обработать рану и зашить. Тварь потянулась куда-то к своему поясу и поставила на стол перед доктором буллит, чтобы тот смог понять их форму и габариты. Оно же предложило немного расширить рану надрезами, когда Сиркас безуспешно попытался с ходу вытащить металл из руки Китши − сначала это показалось странным, но сработало на славу. Китша был безмерно счастлив избавиться от буллита, и оставил его себе на память. Из троих тяжелораненых один уже умер, двух других же удалось спасти, хотя болели они потом ещё долго.  
− Воняет, − сморщил нос один из воинов, когда с помощью их товарищам было покончено, остальные рассмеялись.  
Только стоявшие рядом с существом Ниал и Симио слышали, как оно недовольно прошипело себе под нос:  
− Сам попадать в жопу, сидеть в жаркой жопе в грязи и не вонять, я посмотреть с удовольствием, факр, − на последнем слове переводчик сдался и звучал только голос самой твари.  
Неожиданно до Ниала дошло, что он снова может заняться ремонтом корабля, не беспокоясь больше о том, что у него под носом бегает неведомое чудовище. Кроме того, кажется, они совершили одно из крупнейших научных открытий на его памяти.  
Он решил оставить тварь на попечение Сиркаса, отрядив для охраны пятерых опытных воинов, но прежде он разобрался с ещё одной проблемой.  
Хаали максимально осторожно сжал плечо существа, привлекая к себе внимание. На него недобро уставились эти невозможно красивые и глубокие глаза. Ниал повернул тварь и указал на один из трупов с разорванной шеей.  
− Чем ты это сделал? − произнес командир, медленно выговаривая слова.  
− Ножом, − ответило существо.   
Глаза Хаали медленно прошлись по плотному жилету твари со множеством отделений, спустились ниже на пояс, так же не страдающий от недостатка содержимого.  
− Снимай, − безапелляционно заявил командир корабля, и, указав на Сиркаса, добавил. − Отдай ему.  
Нехотя существо выполнило его приказание.   
Без толстого жилета оно показалось Ниалу даже изящным.

 

Оставив существо на попечение Сиркаса, Хаали вернулся к своим делам и на полное забот время почти позабыл о твари.   
Так они преодолели около трети пути.  
Корабль, наконец, был полностью восстановлен, и у него появилась возможность проводить больше времени с друзьями и сыном, что привело его в научный сектор, так как Ниаси постоянно торчал именно там.  
− Приветствую, друг, − улыбнулся ему доктор Шаалисаа, когда Ниал появился у него впервые после заключения перемирия с тварью. − Давно ты к нам не заходил. В отличие от твоего сына.  
Заметив, что Хаали направляется в сторону Ниаси, усевшегося рядом с чужаком, Сиркас удержал командира.  
− Подожди, пока мальчик отойдет. Наш новый друг, кстати, зовут его Джон, весьма приятный парень, но только не сегодня. Случайно увидел, как я изучаю органы и снимки вскрытия его собрата. Конечно, он об этом знал, но знать − это одно, а видеть − совсем другое. Ниаси − его любимчик, остальных он загрыз бы, если бы мог.  
− А оно не может? − обеспокоенно спросил Хаали.  
− Это не оно, это он, уже все об этом знают, кроме тебя, − хохотнул Шаалисаа. − Загрызть в теории, наверное, может − зубы у него не хуже чем у нас, а сила укуса даже больше, но он − существо цивилизованное, не кусается.  
− Хищник?  
− Всеяден. Если подходить чисто с биологической точки зрения − это скорее хищный вид. Ты что вообще не читал мои отчеты?  
− Нет пока, − честно признался Ниал, наблюдая за сыном и тварью. − Не воняет больше?  
Сиркас посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
− Ты − хам, знаешь ли. Конечно, не воняет. Он моется не реже любого шелу, а сам по себе пахнет меньше, − возмущенно ответил ученый и смерил Хаали осуждающим взглядом. − Кстати, ты − командир, но придурок. Зачем ты определил одним из его конвоиров Кушису?  
− А что не так? Он отличный солдат.  
− Твой старший сын в следующем сине проходит посвящение, верно? Ты бы отправил его мыться под присмотром Кушису?  
− Ты с ума сошел, Кушису похотлив, как гумма в период случки!  
− Ну и где были твои мозги, когда ты отправил его с Джоном?  
− Но он же… он же… не шелу.  
− Нет, но твой отличный солдат и похотливый гумма давно поделился со всеми, с кем мог, что Джон, цитирую, "весьма годный, всё как надо, попробовал бы, если бы обломилось". Убери Кушису, он скоро дыру взглядом в бедняге просверлит, а хуже всего то, что Джон это видит и ему это очень не по нраву, боюсь, что может выйти драка, и тогда твой извращенец на какое-то время выйдет из строя, а у нас и так мало воинов осталось.  
− Жон, что, сильнее воина шелу? − Ниалу не удалось произнести странное имя с первого раза.  
− Нет, физически он даже незначительно слабее, потому что легче, но Джон куда выносливее, проворнее, а главное − драться они умеют на славу. Их вид постоянно использует стрелковое оружие, но при этом много внимания уделяет рукопашному бою − и не с мечами, а на ножах и без всего, так что я бы ставил на Джона. Как бы там ни было, убери Кушису. Он другим дает пищу для размышлений − ты послушай разговоры, столько тяги к открытиям я за этими вояками никогда не подозревал.  
− Но с ним же нельзя… − Ниал осекся, натолкнувшись на красноречивый взгляд доктора. − Что, можно?  
− Да. Я бы сказал, что он поразительно похож на нас. Конечно, различий тоже не мало, но, учитывая, что это существо − из далекого уголка вселенной, подобное сходство пугает. Семьдесят процентов генома идентичны, а при этом ещё такое поразительное анатомическое и физиологическое совпадение!  
− Но это… Это же… так неправильно, и у него совсем нет шерсти! − возмутился Хаали.  
− Как я мог забыть, ты же всегда западаешь на тех, кто попушистее, − засмеялся Сиркас. − То, что хвоста у Джона нет, тебя даже не смутило. Если твоё отношение к нему от этого изменится к лучшему, то имей в виду − шерсть у него есть, просто в основном она очень редкая, зато невероятно мягкая кожа, а на голове у них вообще настоящая грива, Джон её бреет для удобства.  
− Отец, − рядом с Хаали возник его безмерно счастливый отпрыск. − Пойдем к нам.  
− О нет, малыш, − возразил доктор. − Ты иди с отцом, мне нужно поработать с Джоном.

 

За несколько часов до сна Ниал засел за отчеты Шаалисаа и буквально проглотил их, впервые осознавая, насколько интересное существо попало к ним в руки.  
Прежде всего, доктор отмечал столь заинтересовавшее его сходство Джона с шелу, подтверждающее, как он считал, теорию о возможности переноса зародыша жизни между планетами и даже галактиками, также он предполагал, что столь сильное сходство говорило об очень близких условиях формирования организмов, наконец, по мнению Сиркаса, фактор случайности тоже имел место.   
На языке Джона − а он уточнил, что на их планете множество языков − планета называлась совершенно непроизносимо. Самый близкий вариант, который удалось выговорить шелу, звучал как "Иос", с обитателями дело обстояло лучше − "хуман".  
Попавшая на корабль особь была мужской, полностью взрослой, в отличие от шелу абсолютно не способной к временной смене пола в случае необходимости. К отчету прилагался снимок обнаженного Джона, и Ниал вынужден был признать, что эти существа, а может именно их экземпляр, были прекрасны − сильные и грациозные одновременно. Хаали немного смутился, поняв, что хуман и правда не отличается от мужчины шелу в определенной части анатомии − он удовлетворенно отметил, что даже шерсть есть. Был в отчете и рисунок женщины-хумана − этот Джон неплохо рисовал − достаточно наглядно иллюстрирующий их внешний вид вместе с описанием. Хуманки показались Хаали очень красивыми, если их тварь ничего не улучшила. Ниал решил, что представители полов отличались у хуманов сильнее, чем у шелу.  
Записи Сиркаса утверждали, что хуманы очень умны, их интеллект не уступает шелу, но они пока находятся на более низком техническом и социальном уровне развития.  
Вообще-то данных о Иосе и о том, как жили хуманы, в отчетах было немного − видимо, Джон не спешил рассказывать подробности о своем мире, но Сиркас работал над этим вопросом.  
Пока же ученый мог сосредоточиться на самом организме. Наличие мертвого хумана позволило хорошо изучить органы.  
Особо Сиркас отмечал поразительную выносливость хуманов, стойкость к перепадам температур и восхищался тем, насколько мало они спали в отличие от шелу, хотя их сон был глубже, чем у последних.  
Записки содержали и объяснение всего произошедшего с отрядом гуратов.  
Периодически на Иосе случались войны или просто конфликты на грани войн. Джон был солдатом одного из самых развитых и богатых государств на планете, но гураты высадились не там, а в одной из неспокойных точек. Отряд Джона вывозил мирных жителей, беженцев, с этой территории, когда по прибывшим шелу открыли огонь "факин милитантс" − какая-то очень воинственная группа хуманов, расправившись с которой, гураты обратили свой гнев на мирных хуманов. Джон и товарищи, разумеется, встали на их защиту. Когда бой подходил к концу, гураты решили взорвать бомбу. Единственным шансом выжить для Джона и его раненого друга стала шлюпка шелу, где они спрятались. К несчастью для них гураты вернулись на "Фесу". Понимая, что терять им уже нечего и надеясь защитить свою планету от неведомого неприятеля, чужаки попытались взорвать корабль, и им почти удалось.  
Доктор особо подчеркнул, что Джон рад тому, что шелу не известно, где находится его планета. Этого не менял даже тот факт, что он сам не мог вернуться обратно.  
Хотя, кто знал?  
Хуманы жили долго, в среднем шестьдесят − семьдесят синов, как и сами шелу. Сиркасу с Джоном удалось сопоставить системы счета времени, в которых оказалось два общих момента – сама привычка делить время на промежутки, а также привязка к двум циклам − обороту планеты вокруг солнца и вокруг своей оси, и тот и другой промежуток у хуманов был несколько короче, чем у шелу. Хуманский син назывался ером. Джону было тридцать пять еров, то есть примерно через сезон ему исполнялось двадцать семь синов, что делало их почти ровесниками с Ниалом, который приближался к круглой отметке тридцать.

 

Так потихоньку незаметно для себя самого Хаали стал интересоваться чужаком и проводить в научном отсеке больше времени.   
Иногда Джон огрызался на окружающих, но в целом можно было сказать, что он сдружился с Сиркасом и его подчиненными, уже воспринимающими его скорее как шелу, а не как некое существо, и старающимися обращаться с ним бережно. Ниал и сам поймал себя на мысли, что восхищается выдержкой этого существа, которому приходилось постоянно участвовать в физических тестах или отвечать на множество вопросов, задаваемых не просто носителями другого языка, но и совершенно другой культуры. Кроме того, Джон постепенно учил их язык, и, хотя в полете они провели немногим более тридцати дней шелу, он очень многое понимал без устройств-переводчиков и понемногу начинал говорить, забавно коверкая слова, что искупалось приятным тембром его голоса.  
Сперва Хаали не общался с хуманом непосредственно, но со временем стал принимать небольшое участие в беседах. Он с удивлением заметил, что Джон относится к нему более чем доброжелательно, и поделился этим открытием с Шаалисаа, предположив, что хуман чувствует в нем вожака. Доктор только рассмеялся в ответ на это предположение.  
− Он очень привязан к Ниаси. Твой сын всегда упоминает тебя с большой любовью и много раз выражал надежду на то, что вы с Джоном сможете подружиться, так что хуман заведомо расположен к тебе.  
− Это ничего, что он так интересуется Ниаси? − обеспокоенно спросил Хаали.  
− Ничего. Мы стараемся, но всё же иногда слишком мучаем его. С Ниаси он отдыхает, учит мальчика каким-то вещам, которым, наверное, учил бы своих детей. Не удивлюсь, если твой сын знает о Иосе куда больше, чем мы со всеми нашими исследованиями.  
Хаали отошел от Сиркаса и встал рядом с хуманом, с улыбкой наблюдающим за Ниаси. Он научил мальчика делать из бумаги "летунов", и эта простая забава невероятно полюбилась ребенку. Впрочем, не только ему − инспектируя днем ранее казармы, Ниал обнаружил, что кое-кто из воинов тоже запускает "летунов".  
Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Джон повернулся.  
− Хороший ребенок, − сказал он на языке шелу, тщательно выговаривая слова.  
− У тебя есть дети? − не удержался от вопроса Хаали.  
Хуман утвердительно кивнул, потом вытащил из кармана снимок и протянул Ниалу − там улыбался маленький хуман, очень хорошенький с роскошной вьющейся гривой на голове и восхитительно изящным личиком. Из отчетов доктора командир знал, что растут эти существа примерно в том же темпе, что и шелу, поэтому для себя решил, что ребенку-хуману на снимке где-то три-четыре сина.  
− Дочь, − ответил Джон, и столько тоски прозвучало в его голосе, что это не могло не отозваться в душе Хаали.  
− Мне жаль, что ты не с ней сейчас, − произнес он от чистого сердца.  
− Да, мне тоже.  
Больше они в тот день не говорили.

 

На полпути к дому случилось событие, кардинально изменившее положение пленника на корабле Хаали − их атаковали кардзы.  
Кардзы входили в число тех самых известных шелу пяти разумных рас и были их непримиримыми врагами. Иногда с кардзами заключалось перемирие, но оно скорее сводилось к тому, чтобы с ними не встречаться. Это были умные, но свирепые существа, крупнее и сильнее шелу, вооруженные от природы острыми когтями, которые они к счастью стригли, чтобы те не мешали им, и острыми же зубами. Кардзы почти не брали пленных, кроме того, эти хищники не прочь были полакомиться мясом шелу, разумность которых их совершенно не смущала.  
Курс "Фесы" как назло лежал через не принадлежащий никому участок космоса, где часто бывали эти монстры.   
Крейсер кардза появился внезапно и отвлек внимание экипажа "Фесы" огнем, в то время как небольшой отряд из двенадцати свирепых монстров проник на корабль, воспользовавшись маленькой шлюпкой. Вести бой на борту было непростой задачей − в большинстве секторов из-за угрозы разгерметизации исключалась стрельба, приходилось использовать мечи, но кардзы, как правило, выходили победителями из абордажных схваток.  
В коридорах корабля завязался кровопролитный бой.   
Державший линию обороны Ниал потерял убитыми весь свой передовой отряд. Где-то впереди рыскали два врага. На него накатило осознание поражения, и он с ужасом думал о судьбе сына. Неожиданно из ниоткуда возникла сильная рука, ухватила его за одежду и втащила в пролом, оставшийся от устроенных хуманами взрывов.  
Хаали увидел перед собой сосредоточенное лицо Джона.   
− Где мой сын? − с надеждой прошептал Ниал. На хумане не было переводчиков, но он прекрасно его понял.   
− Безопасно. С Сиркасом. Я их спрятал.  
Джон выглянул из укрытия и, очевидно, увидев кардзу, указал на оружие шелу, а потом на стену.  
− Стрелять… не можно?  
− Слишком опасно.  
− Фак, − фыркнул Джон.  
Что-то сверкнуло в руках чужака − большой нож, тот самый, что когда-то отобрал Ниал, − видимо, доктор в итоге вернул хуману его вещи.  
− Умрет? − спросил Джон, проводя лезвием около горла.  
− Да, − понял его Ниал. − Ещё вот тут умрет, и тут.  
Он быстро указал на себе уязвимые места.  
− Попробую убить. Схватит, внимание на меня, ты, стараться убить в спину, − Джон говорил как первый, привыкший командовать солдатами на поле боя.  
С этими словами хуман тихо вылез из укрытия и быстрыми перебежками, скрываясь, направился к чудовищу.   
Случившееся дальше поразило Ниала − столько в Джоне было силы и ловкости. Он налетел на врага в быстром и смертоносном броске, вонзая нож тому в горло, проворачивая, расширяя рану. В коридоре метнулась огромная тень − второй захватчик. Ниал предупреждающе закричал и выскочил из укрытия, чтобы помочь своему неожиданному союзнику, но было поздно − кардза бросился на хумана. Воздух разрезал страшный рев, но это был не крик боли − скорее яростный рык.   
Тело кардзы, странно подергивалось, словно он умирал.  
Подойдя ближе, Ниал понял, что это действительно так. Из-под большой мертвой туши пытался выползти более чем разгневанный Джон. Оказавшись наконец на ногах, он удобнее перехватил нож.  
Ниал знал, что, даже перебив всех врагов на борту, они проиграют. Нужно было рискнуть и уйти в прыжок. Кое-как ему удалось объяснить ситуацию хуману, и тот согласился с решением командира. Эта поддержка, пусть и от чужака, придала Хаали мужества. Вместе они добрались до покинутой техниками рубки управления и попытали свою удачу.  
Судьба оказалась благосклонна − "Феса" послушно переместился из-под обстрела на координаты, которые получилось задать. Теперь они находились далеко от владений кардза, и, с трудом справившись с оставшимися на борту чудовищами, встали на новый курс к дому. К глубокому сожалению Хаали, прыжок не приблизил их к пункту назначения, а просто сдвинул в сторону, так что им предстояло протянуть ещё дней тридцать − сорок на частично поврежденном корабле и с сильно поредевшей командой. 

 

После атаки изменилось очень многое.   
Научный отсек и почти все жилые блоки были разгромлены.  
Из ста двадцати семи шелу, отправившихся в экспедицию на Ашуту, в живых после всех столкновений и катастроф, постигших их в этом полете, осталось всего сорок два, они потеряли почти половину техников и значительное число воинов.  
Тем не менее, они держались.   
Коллег доктора Шаалисаа и Джона пришлось поселить к воинам в казармы. В целом этот маневр прошел более чем благополучно. Им предстояло сложнейшее путешествие, и каждый теперь был на счету, поэтому Джон как-то сам собой сменил статус пленника и научного объекта на статус члена команды корабля. Он оказался очень полезен для техников, которым приходилось ремонтировать "Фесу" на полном ходу. Конечно, сам по себе хуман не разбирался в технологии шелу, но, во-первых, он просто хорошо соображал, во-вторых, у него были поразительно ловкие руки, способные на куда более тонкую работу, чем относительно крупные руки шелу. Никогда раньше Ниал не чувствовал себя ущербным, разглядывая свои красивые четырехпалые кисти, но хуман с его пятью изящными пальчиками с легкостью уделывал шелу на этом поле. Ещё больше пользы, по мнению Хаали, Джон принес как солдат. Большинство первых погибло, воины были дезорганизованы и унылы. Чужак помог оставшимся командирам организовать этих растерянных ребят, в их глазах снова загорелся огонь, и очень скоро Джону удалось заручиться уважением солдат. Кроме того, он согласился обучить их своему умению драться, и теперь они регулярно тренировались.  
Не обошлось, конечно, и без некоторых казусов.   
Кушису всё-таки попал в пациенты к доктору Сиркасу.   
После атаки кардзу Джон свободно перемещался по кораблю, конвой не требовался, но этот похотливый гумму, как он уверял, по старой памяти увязался за хуманом в омывательную и весьма настойчиво изложил свою точку зрения.  
От Сиркаса Ниал узнал, что здоровенный солдат, пользуясь своей силой, смог прижать Джона к стенке, но как только хуману всё же удалось вывернуться, Кушису полностью утратил преимущество. Джон отделал его, как отбивную.  
С тех пор хуман стал вести себя осмотрительнее. Он был дружелюбен, но явно следил за тем, чтобы не дать кому-то повода на что-то надеяться, хотя, как шутил Симио, парочка разбитых сердец на корабле имелась.  
Удивило ли Ниала то, что услышав об этом, он почувствовал маленький, но болезненный укол ревности?  
Командир "Фесы" вынужден был признать, что он очень сблизился с Джоном после той атаки. Почти всё свободное время они проводили вместе − иногда с Ниаси, но в основном вдвоем за разговорами ни о чем, шутками, заботами о корабле, обменом воинским опытом и даже спаррингом.   
Близость с Джоном − иногда он задумывался о том, как это было бы. Как могли бы чувствоваться прикосновения чужака, и как он сам чувствовался бы под руками Ниала.  
Всё чаще Хаали скучал без хумана и не хотел думать о том, что будет, когда они достигнут пункта назначения.  
Между тем лететь оставалось всего четыре дня, и, парируя очередной удар при спарринге, Хаали часто застывал, стараясь вобрать в себя каждую черту, запомнить запах разгоряченного сильного тела. Как результат, он постоянно оказывался на полу.  
На этот раз Джон не стал протягивать ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, а тяжело плюхнулся рядом.  
− Воды? − спросил он, передавая Ниалу бутылку.  
− Благодарю, − ответил шелу, заворожено наблюдая за бегущей по щеке собеседника капелькой пота. Принимая бутылку, он намеренно скользнул пальцами по пальцам хумана. Кожа действительно была необыкновенно мягкой, и Ниал удержал пятипалую кисть, осторожно и заворожено поглаживая её пальцами. Что-то переключилось в нем, и он поднырнул под эту руку и потерся об нее лицом. К удивлению Хаали, Джон не оттолкнул его, а нежно погладил по голове, и тут у Ниала отказала вся выдержка − как влюбленный юнец, он начал блаженно тыкаться лицом в эти умелые руки, подставляя голову и шею для ласки. Хуман тихо засмеялся и смотрел сейчас на шелу с каким-то умилением.  
− Что? − не понял Ниал, ошалевший от неожиданной ласки.  
− Смешно, − ответил чужак, он уже меньше коверкал слова, но на висках у него были прилеплены переводчики на всякий случай. − Я всё жду, когда ты… ллпур.  
Последнее слово он произнес на своем языке, и переводчик не смог с ним справиться.  
Хаали вопросительно уставился на Джона.  
− У нас на планете есть такой маленький зверь "кэт", − руками он показал примерный размер. − Мы часто держим их дома, они ласковые, любят, когда их гладят. Если им хорошо, издают такой звук необычный. Вы, шелу, иногда сильно их напоминаете. Не совсем то, но что-то общее есть. Как-то я погладил по голове твоего сына, он зажмурился как кэт, но ты − взрослый, а так ластишься, − последнее слово выплюнул переводчик, − как кэт к тому, кто ей нравится.  
− Ты мне очень нравишься, − просипел Хаали, уткнувшись носом куда-то в грудь хумана.  
− Это я понял, меня кэты любят. Если тебе так приятно, могу хоть каждый день тебя гладить.  
Неужели Джон сам предлагал то, о чем Ниал не смел даже мечтать?   
Шелу приложил больше давления.  
− Эй, осторожно, упадем, ты большой, − со смехом проговорил хуман, однако от смеха не осталось и следа, когда рука Ниала поползла вверх по его бедру. − Ты что делаешь?  
− Глажу тебя, − ответил шелу, его руки двинулись дальше.  
− Я вижу. У вас друзья гладят друг друга, у нас этого нет. Но, хочешь, можешь погладить голову или руку. Там не надо.  
− А когда можно там? − не понял Ниал.  
− Там вообще не надо, это странно, − нахмурился Джон.  
− А как же мы… Ты же сам начал меня гладить! − теперь Ниал злился.  
− Тебе это нравится, я твой друг, − в глазах чужака появилось подозрение.  
− Ты гладишь не просто как друг. Я же сказал, ты мне нравишься. Не играй со мной! − Хаали внезапно переместил руку выше, красноречиво поясняя свои намерения. Джон резко выдохнул, застывая на секунду, после чего схватил руки Ниала, убирая их с себя, и отодвинулся.  
− Прости, я не думал, − выпалил он. − Фак. Совсем не думал, извини.  
− Я тебе не нравлюсь? − Хаали был красив, и его задело поведение Джона. − Ты равняешь меня с Кушису?!  
− Нет! − крикнул хуман. − Ты мне очень нравишься. Но не так. Ты мой друг! Фак! Не знаю слова… ты хочешь… раздеться и делать вместе… ну…  
− Да! − в ярости воскликнул Ниал.  
− Я не могу.  
− Ложь, − безапелляционно заявил командир "Фесы".  
− Не хочу, − отозвался Джон, стараясь говорить мягче. − Ты очень красивый шелу. Ты хороший, но я… не хочу с шелу… и не хочу с мужчиной. Я вообще не хочу с мужчинами. У нас мало тех мужчин, которые хотят с другими мужчинами. Я не против них, но сам я не хочу мужчин.  
Шелу смотрел на Джона, как на помешанного.  
− Когда я прикоснулся к тебе, как к мужчине, от тебя запахло возбуждением, не сильно, но запахло, значит, ты хочешь меня, − медленно проговорил командир, победоносно улыбаясь. Хуманы видели лучше шелу, но вот нос их никуда не годился. − Ты просто не был с мужчиной и боишься.  
− Упрямый, − прошипел Джон. − Так, слушай! Ты меня схватил там, я давно не делал того, что ты от меня хочешь, конечно, от меня могло чем-то там пахнуть, но это просто реакция. Повторяю, мне тридцать пять еров, я знаю, что я хочу. Я не хочу мужчин. Извини… что… если повел себя так, как будто хочу. Вот.  
К концу он бормотал не совсем уверенно, очевидно волнуясь и боясь запутаться в чужом языке.  
Они могли бы помириться, но Хаали поступил глупо, как он потом понял. Ниал был горяч в любви, желание лишало его разума, поэтому он зло выпалил:  
− Если ты хочешь, чтобы я за тобой ухаживал и ходил вокруг, как мальчишка, то, извини, не могу. У нас есть только четыре дня!  
Хаали даже не подозревал, что глаза хумана могут быть такими огромными, пятипалая рука сжалась в кулак.  
− Ты… ну ты и… тварь! − скорее всего только недостаток словарного запаса сделал этот выброс эмоций относительно скромным, однако тон бил наотмашь.  
Больше Джон ничего не сказал. Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

 

Оставшиеся четыре дня они почти не разговаривали.  
Джон продолжал исполнять принятые на корабле обязанности, но казался суше и отстраненнее.   
Хаали в глубине души чувствовал себя виноватым, но это заставляло его злиться на хумана даже больше, чем оскорбленное самолюбие.  
В сердцах он желал, чтобы Джона навсегда заперли в какой-нибудь клетке в качестве подопытной зверушки, выпотрошили его на органы, каталогизировали, а чучело поместили в образовательный центр.  
Только посадив корабль, он осознал весь ужас того, что может действительно больше никогда не увидеть своего Джона.  
На Шелази − главной планете системы и родном доме шелу, их приветствовали, как героев.  
Случившееся с "Фесой" было частично засекречено, но какая-то информация всё равно просочилась, и их приключения обросли множеством домыслов и преувеличений.  
Несмотря на уверения Сиркаса в том, что Джон не опасен, стражи, подчиненные Верховному Совету, сковали его руки и, плотно обступив кольцом, повели хумана к транспорту с клетью. Он шел спокойно, стараясь продемонстрировать уверенность в себе, подбородок чуть вздернут. Чужак уже давно носил подогнанную под него военную форму шелу, но это, похоже, не смягчило конвоиров.  
В честь их возвращения устроили большой прием, а после в течение нескольких дней команде предстояло ответить на множество вопросов Верховного Совета, военных и ученых.  
Хаали отлично помнил, как вечером второго дня напротив него обессилено опустился доктор Шаалисаа. Несмотря на все его старания, Совет отказался отдать ему руководство группой по изучению Джона, которого держали в клетке, пока члены Совета обсуждали, как провести встречу с этим существом. Они считали чужака животным, не многим лучше гуров. Впервые в тот вечер Ниал видел своего старого друга пьяным − чуть не плача доктор доказывал ему, что Совет полон глупцов, которые даже не прочитали его отчеты и не хотят понять, что Джон − такая же личность, как они сами, и представляет для всех них возможность узнать очень много нового.  
Следующей ночью, проснувшись в холодном поту, Ниал Хаали понял, что он должен что-то сделать.   
И главное, он знал что.  
Когда он поделился своими намерениями с командой, потому что одному ему было не по силам осуществить задуманное, все выразили огромное желание помочь, даже Кушису.   
Следующие несколько дней они провели, вынюхивая, разыскивая, запугивая, подкупая множество честных и, в основном, не очень честных шелу.  
Поиски продвигались куда быстрее, чем можно было бы предположить, потому что они четко знали, под кого копать и не стеснялись действовать жестко.   
Наконец Хаали решился встретиться со своим дядей Лирдой, который и являлся его целью. Возможно, ему не хватало доказательств, чтобы обвинить родственника перед лицом закона в получении взятки за закупку неисправных кораблей, но скандал положит конец карьере Лирды, а имя его покроется бесчестием. Именно этого его родственник страшился более всего.  
Как же он высмеивал Ниала на той встрече − сперва, взывал к его разуму и их родству, потом называл последним извращенцем, возжелавшим монстра. Чиновник не стал ничего обсуждать, с гордым видом он покинул корабль, но Хаали знал, что властолюбивцу не хватит духа так рискнуть своим положением. Командир "Фесы" не сомневался в том, что Лирда попробует убедить Совет. Доктор Шаалисаа в свою очередь настойчиво взывал к своим коллегам, имеющим голос в делах на Шелази.   
У них появилась надежда.

 

Лирда вернулся через два дня, его лицо было непроницаемо и исполнено гордости.  
Ниал постарался не выдать своего волнения.  
− Ты можешь радоваться, племянник, − выплюнул он, отказываясь сесть в кресло. − Эту тварь уже везут сюда.  
Видя, что Хаали хочет что-то сказать, дядя остановил его властным жестом.  
− Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, наглец, что дело не в твоем гнусном шантаже. Это моё решение и решение Совета. Я прочитал все отчеты Сиркаса Шаалисаа, как и остальные советники. Специальная группа, работавшая с этим существом все эти дни, в основном разделяет точку зрения доктора. Но прежде всего нас убедил сам Жон − его речь, его ум, то, как себя держит. Только не жди, что тебе просто так передадут его, племянник. Верховный Совет вынес решение о том, что Жон должен быть признан полностью разумным существом и считаться посланником своей расы среди шелу. Его изучение будет продолжено особой группой под руководством доктора Шаалисаа, а команда техников постарается восстановить данные о вашем маршруте. Мы надеемся, что нам удастся отыскать его родную планету и заключить мирный союз с его расой, из которого обе стороны смогут почерпнуть выгоду. С моей подачи местом нахождения Жона будет твой корабль − зачисление представителя иной расы в экипаж повысит авторитет Совета в глазах прогрессивистов и интеграционно настроенного населения. Ты назначаешься ответственным за ход проекта младшим советником, племянник.   
Ниал шокировано уставился на Лирду, пытаясь понять, шутит ли тот.  
− Ты влез в большую игру, мальчик, − вкрадчиво проговорил его дядя. − Чтобы играть в нее, у тебя должен быть определенный статус.  
− Теперь о твоем шантаже… − продолжил Лирда.  
− Я отдам тебе все доказательства…  
− Не трудись, − старший советник ухмыльнулся. − Попытаешься потопить меня, пойдем ко дну вместе. Ты уже утаил информацию от Совета, мы теперь повязаны. Кроме того, мальчик, я не держу на тебя зла. Ты умен и у тебя есть характер. Видишь ли, я уже стар, и эта маленькая история успокоила моё сердце − с тобой во главе наш род не падет. Похоже, ты единственный унаследовал мою целеустремленность и изобретательность. Оставайся таким же, не бойся рисковать, не бойся играть не по правилам, и ты всегда будешь победителем. Звание младшего советника − только первый шаг. А этот твой Жон тебе поможет.   
Перед тем как выйти, старый шелу лукаво улыбнулся, заметив, что Хаали нахмурился, услышав его последние слова.  
− Его ведь спрашивали о тебе, племенник, и тогда я понял, как ты осмелился пойти против меня. Он сделал бы то же самое ради тебя, если не больше. Возможно, ты спас ему жизнь, надавив на меня, а может быть, он сделал это сам − будь он шелу, я гордился бы называть такого ловкого типа своей родней. Но знай, в том, что ты теперь младший советник, больше его заслуга, чем моя. Если бы ты слышал, как он преподнес тебя Совету! Ради такого союзника можно рискнуть всем, что ты есть, я на твоём месте поступил бы так же.  
Выходя, Лирда чуть не столкнулся с Ниаси. Мальчик светился улыбкой.  
− Отец! Джон вернулся!  
Ниал решил, что с него довольно сдержанности и притворства. Обогнав старого советника, он выбежал из кабинета вслед за сыном.

 

Большая машина подкатила к месту стоянки "Фесы".   
Сперва выбрались стражники, а потом Ниал увидел знакомую бесхвостую фигуру.  
Сопровождающие почти сразу же уехали, предварительно передав Хаали пухлый конверт с инструкциями и материалами, принимая который шелу то и дело поглядывал туда, откуда слышался гвалт радостных голосов.  
Ниаси уже восторженно кружил вокруг Джона, как, впрочем, и остальные члены команды, сделавшие столько для его возвращения.   
Ниал держался в стороне − его переполняла радость, но они с Джоном расстались не самым лучшим образом.   
Они не виделись дней двадцать, и Хаали впервые обратил внимание на то, как сильно у хумана отросла черная шерсть на голове с момента их первой встречи − пока короткая, но очень густая и красивая.  
Между тем Ниал заметил, что Джон посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.   
Наконец он решился подойти.  
− Джон, извини меня за… − начал было шелу.  
− Мы потом поговорим, − перебил его хуман. − Когда я лучше выучу твой язык.   
Ниал кивнул.  
− Друзья? − спросил Джон, улыбаясь.   
− Друзья, − улыбнулся шелу в ответ.  
− Иди сюда, − хуман тепло обнял командира.   
− Ты скучал по нам? − Ниаси радостно вился вокруг них.  
− Ну конечно скучал по всем, особенно по тебе и твоему отцу, − ласково сказал Джон.  
− Нужно многое обсудить, − раздался голос подошедшего к ним Шаалисаа. Он протянул хуману электронные переводчики, на что тот скорчил мину мученика.  
− Дай отдохнуть, − коротко бросил он, и они все вместе направились на корабль.

 

Ниал захлопнул журнал, окончательно отказавшись от намерений сделать личную запись, хватит с него и судовых отчетов.  
Они снова направлялись на Ашуту.  
Та же миссия, тот же корабль.   
Экипаж − сто двадцать девять шелу и один хуман.   
Новички ещё только привыкали к Джону. Особенно тяжело было солдатам, обнаружившим, что один из помощников командира и их наставников − чужак. Тем не менее, когда старожилы поделились с ними парой хитростей, усвоенных от Джона, новобранцы начали потихоньку прислушиваться к нему.   
Доктор продолжал свои изыскания, стараясь как можно лучше подготовиться к тому моменту, когда они обнаружат Иос, а в том, что рано или поздно это удастся, сомнений почти не было. С одной стороны лучшие техники работали над восстановлением данных сломанной навигационной системы, с другой, выяснилось, что определенные познания о космосе у Джона и его соплеменников всё-таки имелись. Перед отлетом все они ещё раз встретились с Советом и убедились в справедливости слов Лирды − правители шелу действительно были заинтересованы в том, чтобы наладить мирные отношения с хуманами. Иос находился слишком далеко, чтобы интересовать их как объект для колонизации, но они не сомневались в том, что сотрудничество будет полезно − у двух рас наверняка найдется, что дать друг другу, кроме того, всегда хорошо иметь друга в далеких странах, а дружественные разумные существа в далекой части вселенной стратегически были просто бесценны.  
Отношения Ниала с Джоном наладились. Они пока не возвращались к прерванному разговору. Хаали не возражал. После того, как он чуть не потерял Джона навсегда, он согласился быть просто другом, если иного не дано. Конечно, Ниал хотел большего, мечтал о большем, но всё же благодарил судьбу, ведь Джон снова был рядом с ним, и в глубине души он надеялся на то, что поиски таинственного Иоса продлятся как можно дольше.  
В конце концов, он недаром стал командиром "Фесы" и младшим советником. В его жилах и правда текла одна кровь с Лирдой. Несмотря на врожденное благородство, Хаали был хитер, не говоря уже о том, что Ниала отличало поразительное упорство.  
Пустынные и холодные просторы космоса заставляли и не таких упрямцев, как хуман, взглянуть на вещи по-новому, а одиночество нигде не мучило так сильно, как здесь.  
Скоро Джон это поймет, и тогда Ниал будет рядом.  
На этот раз он всё сделает правильно.  
Сдаться?  
Он никогда не сдавался и надеялся, что в один прекрасный день это странное и красивое существо примет его предложение.  
И тогда, найдут они Иос или нет, он, Ниал Хаали, никогда не отпустит своего Джона, которого, без сомнения, привела к нему сама Судьба, что правит Вселенной.

 

Конец.

© Carcharodon (aka Manokanaka), 2014


End file.
